


Cracks in Armor

by Bosco



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Universe, Dorks, Fluff, Incorrect Interpretations of Gaara's Sand Armor, M/M, but who cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 02:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bosco/pseuds/Bosco
Summary: "I suppose if I truly, deeply, desired to feel something— or someone. My armor could dissipate on its own for some time."Of course, that was only theory. So Lee needed to relax about he fact he was able to put cracks in Gaara's ultimate defense. Then again, if the theory was right, perhaps he wouldn't mind it being Lee.





	Cracks in Armor

**Author's Note:**

> there might be some mistakes! Sorry imma bit rusty when it comes to writing!  
> i love these dorks. so enjoy this oneshot, drabble thing I wrote (｡◕‿◕｡)

“Whoa! What do you mean you can’t feel anything!!” Naruto exclaimed, his noodles were halfway into his mouth, but as he shouted he dropped his chop sticks causing his bowl to splash up at him. 

Gaara felt his non-existent eyebrow twitch in response, he sighed, “You apparently don’t listen. I didn’t say I can’t feel. I said, everything feels the same. When I or someone touches me, I feel the sand not the person.” He clenched his fist and stared down at his hand. 

“So wait...” Naruto grabbed Gaara’s hand in his own and rubbed his thumbs over the skin, or more like over the sand that protected his skin, “So you can’t feel my hand at all?”

Gaara blushed at the sudden action that Naruto didn’t think twice about, he pulled his hand away, and held it to his chest defensively, “Precisely! Please do not do that.” The group laughed at the interaction between the two and Naruto realized why Gaara was embarrassed and blushed too, laughing awkwardly. 

Naruto, Gaara and a various number of their friends sat together at one of the many restaurants in Konoha. Ino, Sakura, and Rock Lee sat across from Gaara, and Neji sat in the other side of Naruto who was in the middle seat of the bench, and to Gaara’s left was his brother Kankuro who seemed completely detached from the conversation. Gaara could only assume it was because he got into another fight with Kiba. Somehow, the functions of his sand armor came up, and the leaf ninja’s were apparently greatly interested in its qualities and purposes. 

“So,” Ino started after a sip of her tea, “You can’t tell the difference, say between Naruto or your brother?” Gaara shook his head. Ino made a face, “That so strange, have you ever felt anyone?”

Gaara felt a slight sting from the question. He thought it a bit rude, it’s not like he wanted a constant barrier between him and others. He sighed but before he spoke Lee piped up, “I do not think that question was fair, Ino.” He lifted a finger and leaned forward a bit to look at her, “I am sure that Gaara does not want to explain every instant, or lack thereof, of his contact with others. That question was a bit harsh.” 

Ino blinked, realizing what she said and how it sounded, “Oh man, I’m sorry Gaara, I just blurted that out. My bad, seriously. I’m trying to stop that.”  
“Like that could ever happen.” Naruto laughed, receiving a death glare from the blonde. 

Gaara, stilled shocked that Lee seemed to read his thoughts, shyly look over at the taijutsu special. To his surprise, Lee was already smiling at him, when their eyes met gave him a thumb up that was reminiscent of his sensei’s. Gaara nodded in response, feeling his cheeks warm even more as he looked down into his drink. The other boy seemed to have that effect on Gaara, making his chest tight in an aching way. Logically, Gaara tied it back to the fact that had it not be for Lee’s eccentric sensei, the boy would be dead. Was the feeling guilt? Perhaps, Gaara was confused by the other, and how quickly he forgave, and befriended him. He trusted too easy, the exact opposite of Gaara. 

Sakura cleared her throat to gain Gaara’s attention when he looked up all eyes were on him, “Well?” She asked, “Are there any exceptions? Can you will the sand away, and then feel someone, if you wanted to?”

Gaara shifted, and wrapped his hands around the glass of tea, “Yes, and no. My sand reacts on its own will. Protecting me. So, it and my will are connected. I suppose if I truly, deeply, desired to feel something— or someone. My armor could dissipate on its own for some time. But I’ve never felt that way about someone, enough for my body, mind, and will to want to feel them.”

Sakura and Ino both had blushes on their faces, Sakura spoke up, “That’s the most dreamy, romantic thing I’ve ever heard in my life!” She exclaimed, comical tears welding in her eyes. 

Ino nodded, wrapping her arms around her pink haired friend, “It’s like love at first sight, but instead at first touch!” Ino and Sakura quietly exchanged ideas about who Gaara first love could be, and the Sand ninja rolled his eyes in response. 

“If you ask me,” Neji spoke up, “I’d never want to find that person, someone that could make me weak enough to lower my ultimate defense, romance is overrated.” Naruto nodded, as if he agreed, but he also could have been dosing off, his eyes looked heavy. 

“I disagree.” Lee said as he finished his spoonful of curry, “Gai-sensei always reminds us that if we do not have someone we cherish then we do not have a reason to fight! That we must lower our defensives, and that being vulnerable with someone else is necessary!” He crossed his arms over his chest and looked very proud. Whether it was about what he stated, or pride for his sensei’s words, Gaara wasn’t sure. But all he knew was he was glad to hear Lee’s perspective. Lee stretched afterwards and yawned, “I think some night time laps are in order, and then I will return home. Thank you for inviting me.” He bowed politely to Gaara and Kankuro.

Kankuro sat up, “YO, me too.” He sighed, and stood, “Can you show me my place, brows?” He rested his hand on his hip. Lee smiled and nodded in response.

Gaara felt himself stand without thinking, the movement was abrupt and it caused their friends to give him a curious look. “I-I…” Gaara cleared his throat, willing himself to relax, “I think I’ll head out with you guys.” Groans from around the table came from everyone, but Neji who silently sipped his tea. The group wished them a good night and the two sand ninjas exited with the Chunin. 

As they walked through the village Gaara wanted to start a conversation with Lee, but nothing was on his mind. Pathetic, he thought to himself. But, again Lee seemed to sense he thoughts and spoke up, “I believe that your sand armor is a fantastic ability. Quite useful with some interesting characteristics.”

Gaara nodded. He stared at the back of his brothers head, “I suppose. It has it’s challenges, like we discussed at dinner.”

Lee opened his mouth to reply but he was suddenly cut off by a loud bark. Both ninja turn to stare beyond Kankuro to the middle of the ally where Akamaru stood barking at them. “For the love of.” Kankuro groaned and suddenly Kiba fell from the sky, landing right in front of Kankuro, anger obvious on his face. “Well, well. You found the scaredy cat, good job Akamaru.” The white beast made a small whining sound and sat beside his best friend. Kiba’s glare looked like it could kill. 

Kankuro lifted his chin up, glaring back down at Kiba. Both boys just stared at each other for a long time, Lee and Gaara exchanged looks, expressing their uncomfortableness with each other. “Where the hell have you been?! You just ran away, I had no clue where you went off to.”

“That’s the point,” Kankuro rolled his eyes, “I’ve had a wonderful night with some friends,” Kankuro motioned to Gaara and Lee who shifted and a avoided eye contact, ”Didn’t even think about you once.” Kiba’s glare intensified, and he opened his mouth, but Lee cut him off this time. 

“Is that true, Kankuro?” He asked surprised, and completely oblivious, “You had fun? It is just…. you barely spoke, and laid with your head in your hands, I thought you were upset. I am glad to hear you are doing fine.” Gaara smiled and giggled at Kankuros surprised eyes, as he turned back to Kiba who smirked.

“Don’t care, do you?”

The puppet master groaned, rubbing his face with a hand, “Dammit, Lee. Thanks!”

“Of course, I am always glad to help—“ Lee cut himself off as Kiba grabbed Kankuro and pinned him to one of the walls of the ally  
“Oh I am going to teach you a lesson.” 

Gaara felt his eye twitch, he wanted to stop watching the scene in front of them but he couldn’t look away. Suddenly he felt a hand enclose around his and he was being pulled away, running from the ally. Lee was pulling him away, Gaara ran with him, silently reminding himself to thank the taijutsu special for this rescue later on. He tried to keep up, but Lee’s pace was significantly faster he panted as they dodged through alley ways. It felt like they were running for an hour at least before Lee stopped, they were at one of the many training fields. The second Lee let him go he collapsed, staring up at the night sky. His palm felt wet, he curiously lifted it in the air, examining it. He blinked in surprise. His hand was exposed slightly, his pale skin wet. The same hand that Lee had holding. Did with mean what he thought it did? He sat up in shocked and suddenly his head collided with Lee’s.

He didn’t realize Lee was kneeling beside him, they both rubbing silently at the pain in the heads. Lee looked at Gaara, who was about to apologize but before he opened his mouth Lee allowed himself a hearty, joy filled laugh. Gaara blinked, lowering his hand from his head, he couldn’t help but smile. His laugh was too sweet. As Lee laughed he fell backwards, landing on his back, but he kept his knees up. 

Lee smiled at Gaara, a lot of care behind his eyes, “You okay?”

“I feel like I should ask you that.” Gaara said, holding his hand against his chest. 

Lee lifted a curious eyebrow and sat up, crossing his long legs under him, He pointed to Gaara’s hand, “You okay? Let me take a look at your hand.”  
The Kazekage’s eyes widened with fear, “O-Oh, no. It’s fine.”

Lee frowned, and tilted his head, “Are…you sure? I can help really..” He offered of his bandaged hands. Gaara stared curiously at the dark haired man, his kind smile, rosy cheeks. The way his posture was inviting and warm.

“It’s not—I’m not in pain, or hurt.” He lower his hand from chest and held it out, “My—“

Lee took his hand gently, Gaara noticed his cheeks warm as took his hand and stared at it. The training grounds were dark, so Lee had trouble seeing the crack. Gaara was a little relieved.

That was until Lee ran his thumb across Gaara’s palm, and some of the sand fell off and onto the ground. The sand ninja almost jumped out of his skin (quite literally) and pulled his arm back. Lee blinked in shock and put his hand up in a defensive position, “I-I did not mean it! I do not know what I did!”  
His hand burned. It wasn’t painful, but it felt like it had a direct line to his heart, which was racing by the way. Gaara’s gaze that was on the grass shifted up to the leaf ninja’s face. Lee was still siting with his legs tucked under him. And he had his hands clenched in fists, pulling on the fabric at his thighs. His expression was difficult to read, since it was so dark, but Gaara had a feeling that Lee was feeling especially guilty. He beat himself up a lot. Gaara sighed, and tried to ignore the pounding in his chest. 

“Look—Lee, I’m sorry I scared you.” Gaara didn’t know why, but when Lee looked at him he felt all the air leave his lungs. He was guilty, his brows were furrowed and his lip was pursed. 

The red head closed his eyes and took a deep breath when he opened them, Lee was leaning closer to him, a look of determination on his face, “Gaara! Your sand armor! I broke it!” He yelled, clenching his hand into a fist. 

Yelling that close to Gaara made him a little disoriented, and reminded him a lot of Naruto. But did Lee just say it was him who broke the armor? It wasn’t like that, there was no way. What he said earlier was only theory. “L-Lee, volume.” Lee looked embarrassed for a moment, and nodded. Gaara swallowed and got his thoughts together, “I don’t think you broke my sand armor. There could be many reasons that happened.”

Lee’s face deflated, that surprised Gaara. But only for a second, it was replaced with a smile, one of the many Lee seemed to wear, “Of course, my apologies Gaara. I suppose I just got a little—“ He was searching for a word, Gaara wait patiently, “I-I’m not sure, disappointed?”

“Why?” Gaara asked, gazing curiously at the other.

Lee’s eyes shined suddenly, determination back as if it never left, as if he hadn’t deflated. He leaned forward again, and rested his hand on Gaara’s upper hand, grinning proudly, “It is just that I would gladly to accept the role of your protector! If you willed it so!” 

Gaara’s arm was quickly becoming warmed by the heat of Lee’s hand, it caused his own cheeks to warm, but he tried to remain calm, “I can protect myself.”

“Of course!” Lee yelled again, his excitement forcing him to forget to maintain his volume, “Just—I am glad that it was I who cracked your armor.”

“I-I said you didn’t crack it.” Gaara attempted to argue weakly, but it was pointless. He was thinking about the same thing, if the theories they came up with earlier had any truth to them, and the recent way he’d been drawn to Lee were any clues, Gaara would have to admit it. He liked Lee, his outgoing, kind personality. The determination and how he believed in his friends so much that he would do anything for them. Not to mention the taijutsu specialist had grown into an attractive young man. 

Lee was just staring at him, at his words, at his denial. He didn’t say anything, the only thing he did was move back slightly then cautiously took Gaara’s hand back into his own hand. Gaara let him, trying to watch with disinterest but he couldn’t help the curious way he watched the older teen’s actions. Lee turned his hand palm up, and with his other hand, he lightly ran his fingertips across him. Gaara cheeks warmed, as did Lee’s at the intimate touches. But just as Gaara feared the sand slowly came undone. Once there was a decent pile, Lee leaned down and blew the sand away. 

The cool air tickled his now exposed palm. Lee chuckled, and Gaara met his eyes. The bowl-haired teen was smiling happily at him, “It is not so bad, is it?” Gaara shook his head in response, annoyed at how embarrassed he was at the situation. Lee slowly worked at the sand until the entire inside of his hand was exposed he then looked around them and lifted a fallen leaf and placed it in his hand. 

Gaara tilted his hand, and rolled the leaf in his palm. It was cold, and moist. What he imagined it would feel like he guessed, not too spectacular. Lee stood up suddenly and walked a few feet away. He plucked a flower from the earth and as he sat beside Gaara he removed a pedal, placing it his palm. Gaara was surprised at how soft the pedal was, his lips turned up in the slightest. He dropped both and turned to face Lee, who was already smiling at him. It felt like the millionth time he caught the other watching him. 

Gaara felt the need to touch _him_ suddenly. And he did just that. He lifted his hand and cupped the taller’s cheek. Lee looked shocked for a moment, but then his eyes softened and he leaned into his hand. Lee’s cheek was as warm as hands, but it felt surprisingly soft under his touch. 

“G-Gaara!” Lees exclaimed, his voice cracking. Gaara blinked, focusing his attention on the others eyes, but not removing his hand. He noticed that Lee had caught his bottom lip between his teeth and his cheeks were especially red. Gaara hummed acknowledgement, “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.” Gaara said, trailing his fingers along Lee’s jawline. It was firm, but his skin was still smooth, like the flower pedal. 

Lee stiffened and spoke, his voice was now hushed, quiet enough for both to hear. Gaara thought it a little weird, it wasn’t like anyone else was around them, “D-Do your lips have sand on them?”

Gaara was sure his entire body turned red, “I don’t think so.” He touched his lips, out of curiosity, but they felt soft, not like the roughness of the sand. 

“Then..” Lee looked embarrassed, and Gaara wasn’t stupid, he knew what Lee was going to ask, he wanted to kiss him. Gaara found that he heart fluttered at the thought, and he was also curious about the other. 

Gaara nodded at Lee, “Yes, Lee.” The taller looked surprised but Gaara moved his hand to the back of his neck and pulled him closer. He pulled a little too hard and they wacked their foreheads together. They both groaned, and Gaara felt like an idiot, but Lee laughed, rubbing the spot. He smiled warmly at Gaara and tilted his chin up, leaning down and pressing his lips softly to Gaara’s. 

It wasn’t fireworks, or felt perfect. Gaara clumsily pressed back, resting his hand on Lee’s hip. Lee apparently didn’t know what to do with his hands so he just rested them against Gaara’s chest. Pushing back against the Kazekage’s mouth. Lee’s lips were soft was well, and Gaara felt comfortable doing this, being here. The embarrassment faded, and he relaxed against Lee.

Lee leaned back, and blinked at Gaara. The redhead stared back, Lee smiled for the millionth time, and wrapped his arms around the other, hugging him. Gaara leaned forward, capturing his lips again, and Lee fell backwards pulling Gaara down on top of him. The two spent a while in the grass, tasting each other, and exposing more of Gaara’s skin, so he could feel more of Lee.


End file.
